


What A Way To Go

by kookitykook



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Enjoyyyy, One Shot, Reader Insert, Sci-Fi, also i know jin is the antagonist here but dont get it twisted i love my man, anyways please read, for now, i would actually LOVE to explore this world and concept more but only if there was any interest, if this ever continues we'll see everyone, jimin and tae also make an appearance, my sarcastic side really popped off in this one lmao, this is another creative dump that just kind of happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookitykook/pseuds/kookitykook
Summary: Once upon a time, you were an ignorant little princess. Betrothed to the galaxy's next Sovereign, Kim Seokjin, and completely content being a pawn in the political games that were always willing to sacrifice innocents for more power.But that was a long time ago. Before you knew the truth. Beforeheshowed you what you were truly capable of. Before Yoongi.And now on the day you were once supposed to be getting married, you kneel before your former fiancee, awaiting execution. You don't know if Yoongi is dead or alive. But at least you knew he loved you. At least you can go knowing that you're dying for something. For someone.What a way to go.





	What A Way To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot ... for now. I hope you enjoy it!  
> ~kookitykook

_____

Your knees ached. The small pieces of stone in the sand beneath you were cutting through your gray linen pants. Not that that was your biggest concern at that moment.

No, you definitely had bigger things to be concerned with just then.

The amphitheater was vibrating with noise — taunts from all around you growing louder with every passing second.

You rolled your eyes as a tomato hit the ground about fifteen feet in front of you. From your position in the center of the arena, nothing the onlookers had thrown had reached you yet. Not for lack of trying though.

“Traitor!”

“Scum!”

“Deathbringer!”

 _Deathbringer,_ you thought to herself. _That one is new. I kind of like it. It has … pizazz._

You could so clearly imagine Yoongi’s response if he were truly there at your side. As he should have been.

 _Pizazz?_ He would have lifted his left brow at you in the way he always did when you were on one of your bits. _You’re about to be murdered in front of all of these people and you’re thinking their derogatory names for you have_ pizazz _?_

You’d have smiled. He always made you smile, even when he was grumpy — which was often. It was one of the odd things you never thought you could love about someone, but you found yourself adoring in him.

 _You have to laugh, Yoongi,_ you would have said back to him _. It’s the only way to stay sane. Well… relatively sane._

But of course Yoongi couldn’t laugh.

Because he was dead.

Maybe.

You still weren’t sure, which was the worst part.

Not that you could laugh either. The adhesive covering your mouth made sure of that. Before being brought into the arena — or “The Killing Circle of Fun,” as you had taken to calling it in your head — Taehyung, one of your own guards from your days in the palace, had painted the adhesive over your lips to keep you from speaking, spitting, or screaming at your own execution.

Honestly, it was as if the evil monarchy ruling the galaxy didn’t respect your basic rights or something.

It was pretty embarassing that your last words had been, “Do you do this with all the girls? Because wow, what a—” And to Taehyung of all people.

The sound of the cheers suddenly doubled, and you shook yourself back to attention, raising your head to see none other than your ex-fiancee Kim Seokjin finally deigning everyone with his presence.

 _Sovereign Seokjin,_ you mentally corrected yourself. It helped to distinguish him as someone different than the man you used to think was actually kind of decent.

Your eyes rolled yet again as Jin paraded around, waving to his adoring, brainwashed, bloodthirsty fans in that ridiculous yellow garb he was wearing.

 _You’re the Sovereign now, Jin, you could at least change the royal colors to something more subtle, you total dweeb_.

Jin motioned for one of the guards to bring over an amplifier.

_Oh, lovely. The last thing I will hear in my lifetime will be Jin’s voice. Amplified. It’s how I’ve always dreamed of leaving this world._

_"_ My people,” Jin began, his voice booming out of the small amplifier a guard now held to his lips. You recognized the guard as Jimin, pain shooting through your heart when he glanced over at you sadly. He had been one of the nice ones. “We all know the reason I have invited you here. To see this traitor—” He pointed at you and your shoulders shook with silenced laughs when you saw how pristine and manicured his nails were. “ _Die_.”

The crowd roared. Jin stepped away from the amplifier, holding his arms out wide and basking in the glory. This went on for several miserable seconds.

You huffed out of your nose. _Can we get on with this?_ You thought to yourself. _I’d like to be dead before next week, if you don’t mind, Oh Great Sovereign._

Jin finally turned his gaze on you, his arrogant smile fading into disdain. You raised the corners of your lips at him the most that you could from behind the adhesive. It was so strange to think that just eight months ago you were offering him genuine smiles from across the ballroom at your engagement ceremony.

That engagement had been a botched political maneuver you’d been too naive to see at the time, but Yoongi had helped you see the truth and bring you into the rebellion.

 _Yoongi_. Your heart lurched at the thought of your whole world, but you refused to let the strained smile fall from your face as you stared Jin down. The last thing Yoongi would want you to do in that moment was let Jin think he was winning for one single second.

Jin walked towards you slowly. You fought to keep your eyes trained on his, pushing away the memories flooding your mind of who your former fiancee and childhood friend had once been before all of … this.

He leaned down so that he was only inches from your face.

Your knees were throbbing, but you kept your face a mask of indifference and ease, and a bit of amusement thrown in as well just to piss him off.

“Any last words, traitor? Perhaps if you beg well I’ll be kind and marry you off to one of my pathetic cousins, avoiding the bloody mess you’ll be in just a few moments.” Jin sneered.

You knew he was only speaking to be cruel, but you couldn’t help but consider what your last words would have actually been had you been allowed to speak.

Perhaps something along the lines of, _Your breath stinks._

_I’m sorry you think this is your only option._

_I didn’t do it._

_You don’t have to be the same Sovereign that your father was._

_Those yellow robes are disgusting Jin, honestly._

_Can I get some snacks or something?_

_We can still stop this right now and seek peace together._

_If Yoongi is still alive, tell him I love him. Please._

But you couldn’t say any of this. So instead, you just smiled, your cheeks straining with the effort.

And then you reared your head back and slammed your forehead into Jin’s nose as hard as you could.

Immediately, Jin’s blood splattered all over your face as he cursed and fell backwards into the sand. You hoped that those annoying little rocks cut into his hands like they were cutting into your knees.

The crowd gasped as their Sovereign flopped around like an imbecile, calling for Jimin, Taehyung, and the other guards to come help him and pinching his bloody nose, all the while desperately trying to keep his crown from falling off of his head.

You just laughed, blinking away drops of your former fiancee’s blood as they dripped from your brow bone onto your lashes and cheeks.

You knew you looked insane to the crowd — on your knees with your hands tied behind your back, blood on your face, torn clothes, and laughing like a maniac without any sound, only hysterical wheezes coming out of your nose. If Yoongi was still alive, you hoped he wasn’t watching the televised execution. He didn’t need to see this.

 _What a way to go,_ you thought to yourself as Jin motioned for the executioner to make his way over. _What a way to go._

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think?? Worth exploring more? Kudos and comments are always very appreciated!  
> ~kookitykook


End file.
